Viaje del Miedo
by Marie Rose Williams Hale
Summary: OS.¿Será cierto eso que dicen:'No sabes lo que tienes, hasta que lo pierdes? ¿Podrías darte cuenta de lo que tenías después de haberlo perdido? O mejor dicho, ¿de qué todos te perdieran a ti?  No es exactamente lo que imagino para luego de la muerte.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephanie Mayer, yo solo escribo la historia y juego con ellos.

* * *

**Sumary:** ¿Será cierto eso que dicen de 'No sabes lo que tienes, hasta que lo pierdes'? ¿Podrías darte cuenta de lo que tenías después de haberlo perdido todo? O mejor dicho, ¿De qué todos te perdieran a ti?

No es exactamente lo que imagino para luego de la muerte.

* * *

**Viaje del Miedo**

Miré hacia todos lados. ¿Donde diablos se suponía que estaba? Y... ¿Cómo demonios había llegado hasta aquí?

A ver, rememoremos.

Salí de mi departamento. Tomé el ascensor. Subí a mi auto. Me llamó Alice. Estaba hablando por teléfono con ella. Y... ¡Mierda!

¿Es que acaso podía estar muerta?

No.

No.

¿No?.

¿Sí?

Demonios, sí.

Pero... No puedo estar muerta.

No, mi línea de la vida era larga. Eso me había dicho la vidente que me había leído la palma de la mano una vez.

No, no, no. No puede ser. Y encima yo pensando en mi línea de la vida. ¿Y a mí que me importa mi maldita línea de la vida si ya estoy muerta?

Miré de nuevo a mis costados, blanco, blanco y más blanco.

Me dejé caer de rodillas al suelo y me senté sobre mis pantorrillas.

No podía simplemente estar muerta. No. Tenía tantas cosas que hacer.

Terminar el instituto. Ir a la universidad. Tomar un curso de fotografía. Decirle a mi papá que lo quiero. Pedirle a Phil que cuide a mi madre. Darle un abrazo a ella. Amenazar a Emmett para que cuide a Rose. Ir de compras con Alice una ultima vez. Decirle a Jasper que de una vez por todas le pida matrimonio a Alice. Despedirme de Esme y Carlisle y agradecerles por todo. Y por ultimo... Contarle toda la verdad a Edward.

Edward.

Mi amor platónico, mi mejor amigo, Edward.

No había podido confesarle cuanto lo amaba, como me sentía desfallecer cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos, había tantas cosas que decirle, y ya no tenía tiempo.

Ya no tenía absolutamente nada.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas acumulándose en mis ojos, ¿Los muertos podían llorar?

- Claro que pueden- dijo una voz detrás de mi, contestando mi pregunta no formulada-

- ¿Q-qué?- tartamudee y voltee para ver quien era la persona que me hablaba, pero todo seguía siendo blanco y no había nadie allí-

- Se que no entiendes nada, Isabella- continuo la voz- Pero yo te lo explicaré- Finalizó

- Bien, por que tengo muchas preguntas, empezando por que escucho una voz pero no hay nadie hablándome- ¿Y si no me había muerto? ¿Y si solo me había vuelto loca? ¿Prefería estar muerta o chiflada?-

- Si estas muerta Isabella- respondió nuevamente la voz a una pregunta que yo no había hecho en voz alta-

- Cuanto tacto- ironicé

- No tenemos tiempo para rodeos, no todo es como te lo imaginas, aquí no hay ni ángeles, ni demonios, no hay ni un dios, ni un diablo- fruncí el ceño, ¿Entonces no existía dios?- Si existe, pero es difícil de explicar. Los vivos piensan en dios como una persona que se encarga de todo, que decide quien vive y quien muere, pero no es así. Dios no es una persona, es una energía-

- Bien, ahora estoy mas perdida que antes... Si es que eso es posible-

- Te lo voy a hacer sencillo- dijo la voz, no podía darme cuenta si era de un hombre o de una mujer, era bastante asexual- ¿Enserio piensas que una sola persona, por mas todopoderosa que pueda ser, sea capaz de vigilar a todas las personas que habitan el mundo a la vez?-

- Siempre tuve dudas respecto a eso, pero después de todo ¡Era dios!- desde pequeña me habían criado con la idea que dios era el que todo lo sabe, el que todo lo ve, y que si no queríamos ir al infierno, teníamos que ser buenos, o al menos, eso nos decía nuestra madre a Emmett - mi hermano- y a mí-

- Dios no es una persona, no es un ser con forma, ni con cara, es una energía, una energía positiva- fruncí el ceño, no me entendía nada, y prefería dejar el tema de lado para poder pasar a lo importante. ¡Mi muerte!- Bien hablemos de tu muerte-

- ¿Me lees la mente?- pregunté-

- Si, ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?- preguntó la voz, sin darle mucha importancia al tema de mis pensamientos-

- Todo, como pasó, qué es esté lugar, que pasó con mi familia, mi hermano, mi papá, mi mamá, mis amigos, todo- sinteticé ¿Qué mas querría saber si no era eso?- y también, por que puedes leer mis pensamientos.

- Bien, sin esperas que te hable como un ángel celestial estas muy equivocada- la voz fue tomando forma, y logre reconocerla como la voz de un hombre- Yo también estuve en tu situación, y se que necesitas respuestas contundentes y que no evada el tema- una persona iba acercándose lentamente a mí

- ¿Entonces tú estas muerto igual que... yo?- me costó bastante asumir que estaba muerta, pero mientras antes lo aceptara, mejor-

- Exacto- concedió

- ¿Entonces por que no puedo leer tu mente?- eso no tenía logica-

- Aún eres nueva Isabella, tardarás en hacer lo mismo que el resto de nosotros, además, no todo tienen el poder de leer la mente, hay otros que pueden hacer cosas diferentes- ahora entendía un poco más, solo _un poco, _después de todo, jamás había oído a nadie decir que después de la muerte, se obtenían dones - Bien, ahora lo que tu necesitas es que te ayude a entender ¿cierto?- asentí con la cabeza, él se había acercado del todo y lo podía ver sin problemas. Su cara era pálida, mucho mas pálida que la mía, tenía los ojos celestes demasiado claros, el pelo blanco le caía enmarcando su rostro, y su piel, arrugada, me recordaba a la de mi abuelita- Y no me parezco a tu abuelita-

- Bien. No te pareces a mi abuelita... Ahora explícame- no tenía la suficiente paciencia para todo esto, ¿Y qué si se parecía a mi abuelita? Yo también me parecía a ella. _Y deja de leerme los pensamientos._

- No puedo dejar de hacerlo Isabella, es mi don, eso es lo que soy, un lector de mentes.

- Entonces, deja de contestar a mis pensamientos. Además, creí que eras quien se encargaría de explicarme las cosas.

- Bien. Basta. Te lo haré siempre. Estás muerta. Tuviste un accidente de auto. Tus amigos, familia, y todos siguen vivos, y siguen juntos. La única que ya no está entre ellos, eres tú. Próxima pregunta- pidió rápidamente, luego de explicarme las cosas, sin un poco de tacto.

- Ya te la hice. ¿Qué este lugar?- pregunté nuevamente-

- Este lugar no tiene nombre. Podríamos decir, que para ti, no es nada.-

- ¿Eh?- lo miré, alzando una ceja, sin entender nada.

- Mira Isabella, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, no eres la única muerta el día de hoy, supongo que conoces la taza de mortalidad. Así que, si tratas de prestar atención a lo que te digo, vas a hacer las cosas mucho más fácil - lo miré perpleja, sin creer lo que me decía, ¿Me estaba tratando de estúpida?- Bien, bien, perdóname, nosotros también nos cansamos. No importa lo que es este lugar, no volverás a estar aquí.

- Bien.- contesté, aún confundida.

- Ahora, es momento de que hagas una elección- lo miré interrogativamente, esperando a que continuase- Antes de ir, a donde debes ir, puedo mostrarte como es la vida de tus seres queridos sin ti- comentó, y lo miré sin creérmelo-

- ¿Por qué?- pregunté anonadada-

- Por que nos lo han pedido muchas veces, hace feliz a la gente, así que ahora, es una opción que cualquiera puede elegir. - Explicó rápidamente- Ahora, ¿Quieres ver como es la vida sin ti, o prefieres ir directamente hacia tu futuro?

- ¿Si?- sonó más como una pregunta, que como una afirmación, pero es que aún estaba confundida. Hacía unas dos horas- eso creo- todavía estaba en mi casa desayunando, y ahora, estaba muerta, a punto de ver como er ala vida sin mí-

- En realidad, Isabella, tu muerte ocurrió hace dos días. Si hubiese pasado hace dos horas, no podría mostrarte las reacciones de la gente, algunos no estarían ni enterados.- asentí con la cabeza estando de acuerdo, y lo miré fijamente- Bien, esto te va a resultar raro, pero es la única forma de mostrarte las cosas. cierra los ojos-

Una vez hube cerrado los ojos, sentí un tacto extremadamente frío, y... Raro. Era como agarrar gelatina, pero sin ser pegajosa, y sin deshacerse en tus manos.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y me sentí... ligera.

Como si no fuera más que una mota de polvo volando en el aire.

- Puedes abrir los ojos- murmuró el hombre, y rápidamente le hice caso-

Cuando lo hice, no lo pude creer.

Estaba en la casa de mi hermano Emmett, viéndolo abrazar a mi rubia amiga, Rosalie.

Sentí los sollozos ahogados de Rose, y vi como se estremecía ligeramente en los hombros de mi hermano.

Pero lo que más me sorprendió de todo, fue la cara de Emm, cubierta de lágrimas.

Me acerqué lentamente a ellos y posé una de mis manos en el hombro de Rose, aunque ella no se inmutó.

- No pueden sentirte ni verte Isabella.- la voz aquel hombre resonó a mis espaldas.

- ¿Por qué lloran?- pregunté, sin creerlo. Mi hermano jamás lloraba, y muy pocas veces se tomaba enserio las cosas. Siempre le veía el lado bueno a todo, era muy optimista. La única vez que lo había visto llorar, había sido la vez que se enteró que Rose, en ese entonces solo su mejor amiga, se había puesto de novia con Royce King.

Lo mismo con Rose. Ella era una chica muy fuerte, y la única vez que la había visto llorar, había sido la vez que el desgraciado de Royce, la había dejado, no sin antes tratar de abusar de ella.

- ¿Tu que crees? Ha muerto alguien muy importante para ellos- contestó el hombre

- ¿Lloran por mí?-

- No Isabella, lloran por que se murió su perro. Obviamente lloran por ti, ¿Por qué te traería aquí sino?

Continué mirando a mi amiga y a mi hermano, sin contestar.

- No puedo creer que no volvamos a verla. No puedo creer que vengamos de su entierro- susurró Rose, con la voz rota. Y ahí fue cuando me percaté de sus ropas.

Emmett, quien siempre vestía bastante informal, tenía puesto un hermoso traje negro que le quedaba muy bien, con una camisa blanca, y corbata del mismo color que el traje.

Rosalie, llevaba un vestido negro simple, con una chaqueta tipo blazer también negra. La tenía abierta, por lo que se podía apreciar su abultado vientre.

¿Cómo pude no darme cuenta?

¡No iba a poder conocer a mi sobrino!

- Lo sé, yo tampoco puedo creerlo. Pensar que hace tres días estaba tan bien, y ahora no veré nunca más a mi hermanita... - la voz de Emmett no estaba mucho mejor que la de mi amiga, y sentí que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas-

- Quiero irme de aquí- susurré. No aguantaba verlos así de tristes, más cuando tendrían que estar felices por la pronta llegada de su hijo-

- Ok. Vamos, hay mas cosas que mostrarte-

Volvió a tomarme de la mano, y se repitió lo sucedido la vez anterior. La sensación de agarrar algo gelatinoso, y la ligereza.

Cuando abrí los ojos - por que los había cerrado- miré a mí al rededor desconcertada.

- ¿Por qué estamos en el instituto?- pregunté sin entender. Eso era lo único bueno de la muerte, no tener que volver al instituto, y él me traía justamente a este lugar.

- Mira- me señaló el gimnasio y yo levanté una de mis cejas. Sin entender a que se refería, caminé lentamente hacía allí, y entré. Por suerte las puertas estaban abiertas, no quería ni saber como hubiera entrado si hubieran estado cerradas. Quizás podía atravesar las...

Deje de pensar en las puertas cuando vi lo que sucedía ahí dentro.

Igual que cuando empezaba el año, el gimnasio estaba organizado como para un acto.

¿La única diferencia? Una pantalla gigante con una foto mía.

Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente y miré a la gente sentada en las gradas.

Jessica y Ángela lloraban abrazadas, y me conmovieron. Aunque no éramos las mejores amigas, nos habíamos llevado muy bien.

Mike, tenía una mano en la espalda de Jess, y miraba mi foto como si no pudiese creerlo. Sus ojos mostraban algo de dolor.

Seguramente estaba dolido por no haber logrado llevarme a su cama como había intentado estos últimos dos años.

A su lado, Lauren miraba con indiferencia la pantalla, aunque se podía apreciar la culpa en su rostro. Esa chica me había hecho la vida imposible desde que me mude a Forks, y dos días antes del accidente me había deseado la muerte. Bien. Su deseo se había cumplido.

Ben acariciaba el cabello de Ángela con ternura, tratando de confortarla. Y Eric y Tyler, miraban dos escalones mas abajo donde se hallaba mi mejor amiga, Alice.

Cuando la vi, se me rompió el corazón. La duende tenía el rostro cubierto de lágrimas, que Jasper, su novio y uno de mis mejores amigos, trataba de limpiar, aunque eran reemplazadas por otras.

Mi rubio amigo, hermano de Rosalie y novio de Alice, tenía el dolor tatuado en la cara, aunque no lloraba. Tenía que ser fuerte por Alice.

Me sorprendió, y también me dolió un poco, no ver a Edward junto a ellos. Rosalie y Emmett se habían graduado el año pasado, y aunque Jasper también debería haberlo hecho, había repetido un año para quedarse junto a su amor.

La directora del colegio, y madre de mis mejores amigos, Esme Cullen, estaba parada frente a todos, con el micrófono en su mano, a punto de hablar.

- Hace dos días hemos perdido a una alumna ejemplar. No solo era la alumna con mejor promedio de toda el instituto, si no que también era una chica estupenda. Muchos de ustedes la conocían, y tenían el privilegio de ser sus amigos. Todos estamos muy dolidos con la perdida de una persona tan especial.

- Donde quiera que esté, quiero decirle a Isabella, o Bella, como le gustaba que la llamasen, que jamás la olvidaremos, y que siempre estará en nuestros corazones.

Una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por la mejilla de Esme, quien era como una segunda madre para mi.

Alice se levantó de su asiento, y lentamente, y algo muy raro en ella debido a su hiperactividad, se deslizó junto a su madre, tomo el micrófono, y se lo acerco a la boca.

- Bella era persona amable y buena. Y no solo lo digo por que era mi mejor amiga. Siempre que uno necesitaba algo, ella estaba ahí para darlo. Jamás dejo de lado a nadie, por más malo que fuera con ella- le dio una fugaz mirada a Lauren, y supe que recordó la vez que ayudé a Lauren a salvarse de la expulsión del instituto- Era muy inteligente y de buen corazón, siempre pensaba en los demás antes que en ella, y por sobre todo, era la mejor amiga que una chica podría desear. Te amo Bella, estés donde estés, nunca olvides a tu mejor amiga.

Antes de poder decir nada, el hombre con el que estaba me tomo de la mano y cerré los ojos. Era momento de ir a otro lugar. Solo esperaba poder soportar ver el dolor de todos mis seres queridos.

La siguiente parada fue peor que las anteriores.

Estaba en mi habitación, en la casa de mi padre, igual que lo había estado la mañana antes del accidente.

Solo había una diferencia.

En mi cama, donde debería haber estado el peluche que me había regalado Edward de una oveja, para mi cumpleaños número 17, estaba mi madre, llorando como jamás la había visto.

Sus sollozos ahogados llegaban a mi corazón, y lo partían en pequeños trozos. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Mi mamá, una persona tan optimista, la que nunca se deprimía por nada, lloraba desconsoladamente, abrazada a mi almohada.

Escuché otro sollozó ahogado y levanté la cabeza.

Charlie, mi padre, estaba apoyando en el umbral de la puerta, viendo a mi madre llorar, y con lagrimas también en su rostro. Lágrimas que secaba rápidamente para que no las viera mi madre.

Aunque se hubieran separado hace años, mi padre aún quería mucho a mi madre, y era obvio que no quería hacerla sufrir más de lo que ya sufría.

Si haber visto a mi madre llorar había sido un shok, las lágrimas en el rostro de mi padre eran absolutamente increíbles.

Toda su vida habías tenido problemas para expresar sus sentimientos, algo que yo había heredado en menor nivel, y verlo llorar era algo totalmente nuevo para mi.

Jamás lo había visto así, ni en la boda de Renée, ni cuando fue la muerte de su amigo Harry, nunca. Pero era comprensible.

Esta vez no se estaba casando el amor de su vida, ni había muerto uno de sus mejores amigos.

Esta vez era su hija a la que había perdido. Era su hijo a la que jamás volvería a ver. Y aunque aún no entendía completamente lo que sentía uno por un hijo, sabía lo doloroso que debía ser, por que lo me habían dicho, perder a un hijo.

Una vez, de pequeña, me había caído escalando un árbol y había estado inconsciente un día entero.

Cuando desperté, mi madre lloraba igual que ahora - quizás un poco menos. Estuvo dos horas enteras regañándome por mi comportamiento, y luego me dijo lo doloroso que hubiera sido perderme.

"_Cualquier madre preferiría la muerte a perder a un hijo Bella" _susurró, antes de quedarse dormida a mi lado.

Y ahora podía ver lo que decía.

Miré nuevamente mi cama, donde mi madre seguía llorando, y maldiciendo, y sollozando.

Era increíble como la vida de todos podría haber cambiado tan drásticamente por un error mío.

Miré al hombre sin nombre y asentí con la cabeza, haciéndole entender que quería irme. No me hacía bien ver a mis padres así de destrozados, cuando no podía ayudarlos.

¡Mierda! ¡Siquiera podía tocarlos!

Cerré los ojos ante el tacto gelatinoso, y me permití pensar en el próximo lugar al que iríamos.

Ya habíamos visto a Emmett y a Rose, también a Jasper, a Esme, y a Alice. Después habíamos visto a mis padres, lo que me dejaba con... Carlisle y Edward.

Abrí los ojos y miré a mi al rededor.

Estabamos en el Cementerio de Forks. Un lugar que había visitado solo dos veces.

Cuando murió mi abuela, hacía 5 años, y cuando murió Harry, el año pasado.

Y no me agradaba mucho estar allí.

El hombre, como ahora lo llamaba yo a falta de un nombre, me señalo un punto a los lejos, y yo empecé a caminar.

Por el camino, crucé un montón de lapidas con nombres conocidos.

Casi todos eran abuelos, y en algunos casos padres, de mis compañeros de instituto.

Luego de pasar por la lapida del Sr. y la Sra. Stanley, los abuelos de Jessica, llegue a la lápida de Marie Swan.

Y a su lado, una que terminó de matarme.

En ella decía:

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_1988 - 2006_

_Amada hija, hermana y amiga, siempre estarás en nuestros corazones_

Me senté junto a ella y la miré por largo rato. Aquí terminaba todo. Este era el final.

El fin de mis sueño_s. _El fin de mi carrera de escritora, la cual jamás había comenzado. El fin de mis días de instituto, el fin de los días que nunca habían llegado como universitaria.

El fin de mis expectativas a de amor con Edward

El fin de todo lo que alguna vez había soñado ser, el fin de todo en lo que alguna vez había creído.

Era, sin más, un horrible cierra pera mi vida.

Un sollozo me sacó de mis pensamientos... Otra vez.

Pero esta vez era diferente.

Era _él _quien lloraba. No mi madre, ni mi padre tampoco mis mejores amigos ni mi hermana.

Era Edward, mi amor platónico, la razón de mi vida - dejando las ironías aparte- el que me había mantenido respirando hasta ahora, aunque también era el que se llevaba mi respiración cuando estaba cerca. El que me quitaba el aire.

Y aunque pareciera egoísta, y aunque sonara como la peor persona en el mundo de, emm... los muertos, me hacía bien verlo llorar.

No quiero que me mal interpreten. Odiaba verlo triste, era algo más fuerte que yo, me daban ganas de llorar saber que lo estaba pasando mal.

Pero también, me aliviaba un poco, saber que la persona que amaba, me extrañaba, y sufría mi perdida.

Saber que no era ni ajeno, ni indiferente a este hecho, me hacía bien.

Me levante lentamente de donde estaba sentada, al ver que el se acercaba.

Si ver a mis padres y a mis amigos llorar había sido doloroso, verlo a él tan destruido, sin su luz natural, era como una puñalada en el medio del corazón.

- Por dios Bella, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?- susurró- ¿Cómo puedes romperme el corazón de esta forma sin siquiera saberlo? ¿Y como voy a poder sobrevivir sin ti? Explícamelo, por que no lo entiendo. ¿Cómo voy a hacer para levantarme cada mañana, sabiendo que no voy a volver a verte? ¿Cómo podré acostarme a dormir, si sé que jamás voy a poder abrazarte otra vez?-

No entendía que hablaba. Sabía estaría mal por mi perdida, yo era su mejor amiga, ¿Pero como no iba a poder seguir adelante? Si tenía un futuro maravilloso. La muerte de una amiga no podía ser su propia muerte. No era algo normal.

- No sabes lo que lamento no habértelo dicho Bella. No te imaginas lo que extraño tu olor. ¿Cómo voy a seguir viviendo si siento que muero a cada instante? Solo te fuiste hace dos días. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Dos días! Y ya me cuesta respirar. ¿Cómo voy a vivir una vida entera sin ti?

- Te extraño tanto- sollozó, y cada partícula de mi corazón se hizo polvo. Cada pedacito de mi corazón que se había roto al ver a mis seres queridos llorar, se destrozó con esas palabras, y un dolor increible lleno todo mi ser. ¿Es que ni muerta iba a dejar de sufrir?- Si...si pudiese volver el tiempo atrás... Si pudiera hacer algo para cambiar lo sucedido... Lo haría. Si al menos te hubiera confesado lo mucho que te amo... Quizás las cosas serían diferentes ahora. Si te hubiera confesado mi amor, y me hubieras correspondido... Dios Bella, ¡No habrías estado conduciendo este maldito coche que te llevo a la muerte! Yo hubiera estado contigo, hubiéramos estado juntos, en mi auto, tu en el asiento del copiloto hablando con Alice, y yo conduciendo, viéndote reír al hablar con tu miga, feliz por al fin tenerte conmigo.

Me quedé petrificada en mi lugar, viendo como Edward le gritaba a mi lapida y lloraba como si no hubiera un mañana. ¿Estaba diciendo que me amaba?.

No.

Era imposible.

Una y otra vez había tratado de olvidar a Edward, segura de que amaba a otra.

¡Por que él me lo había dicho!

_- ¿Cómo es?- pregunté con una sonrisa falsa, esperando que él no lo notara._

_- Es hermosa. Y tan inteligente... Sus ojos son como una ventana a su alma, solo con mirarlos puedo ver lo que siente._

Luego de esa conversación, yo había matado todas las ilusiones que tenía. Segura de que Edward estaba enamorado de alguna rubia de ojos azules, con un cuerpo de infarto, así como Lauren... Bueno, dijo inteligente, así que, más bien me la imaginaba como Rosalie...

¡Pero jamás hubiera pensado que esa chica era yo!

¿Cómo podía ser yo? Si él había dicho que solo mirando sus ojos sabía como se sentía.

¡Si en verdad fuera cierto, hace tiempo hubiera adivinado cuanto yo lo amaba!

- Lo siento Bella- susurró- Tengo que irme, pero te prometo algo. Pronto, mucho antes de lo que imaginas, estaré contigo. Te amo.- lo vi levantarse lentamente, y caminar hasta su auto. Arrancó, y se perdió rápidamente entra los árboles.

Y yo sabía exactamente a donde iba.

La Push.

La sensación gelatinosa volvió, per estaba demasiado en shok como para cerrar los ojos.

Y vi lo mas raro que jamás había visto.

La imagen se disolvió en un remolino de colores, y en un estallido, todo volvió a ser blanco. Como lo era antes de ir a ver a Emmett y a Rosalie.

- No- susurré, sabiendo lo que pasaría ahora.

- Lo siento Isabella, tu quería saber lo que pasaba con tus seres queridos... Pues bien, eso es lo que pasa.

- No, no, no, no. ¡Dios no!- abrí los ojos desmesuradamente- No puedes dejar que Edward haga lo que quiere hacer-

- Lo siento Isabella, no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo-

- Por favor ¡No! ¡No pueden dejarlo morir! Por dios ¡Tiene que hacer algo!- grité, tratando de hacer entrar en razón a aquel hombre que tenía frente a mi-

- Juro que no puedo hacer nada Bella, no puedes detenerlo. Es el destino.- susurró

- ¡Yo escribo mi destino!- chillé encolerizada, el amor de mi vida estaba planeando suicidarse y el estaba tan tranquilo-

- No Isabella, tu no lo escribes, el destino ya está escrito. Además... No hablamos de tu destino, hablamos de el de Edward- lo miré sin creérmelo- Además ¿Tu no lo amas?- asentí con la cabeza sin comprender- Bien. Entonces deberías estar feliz, luego de pasar por lo mismo que pasaste tu recién, y quizás un poco más de tiempo, ya que los que se suicidan tardan un poco más en ir hacía donde tu vas ahora, te reunirás con él, y podrán pasar toda la eternidad juntos.- culminó sonriente, como orgulloso de su inteligencia.

- ¡No! ¡Eso no es amor! ¡Eso es egoísmo, y el amor no es egoísta! el amor es ser feliz si la persona que amas es feliz. El amor es sonreír cuando la otra persona sonríe, y llora si esa persona llora. Eso es el amor, ¡No ser feliz a costa de la persona amada!-

- Pero Isabella, él quiere esto, tu quieres estar con él. ¿Qué más necesitas?-

- Necesito estar con el ahora- levantó una ceja extrañado- Llévame a los acantilados de la playa la Push, donde está Edward. ¡Ahora!- El hombre negó por la cabeza, pero lo corte antes de que hablara- Me dijiste que me podías mostrar como era la vida de mis seres queridos sin mi. ¿Cierto?- asintió con la cabeza desconcertado- Y como llevan mi muerte. ¿No es así?- hizo el mismo gesto- Bien, entonces llévame con Edward ahora. Es parte de la vida de él sin mi, como lleva mi muerte. Lo que significa, que puedes llevarme a su lado.

- ¿Para que quieres eso?- preguntó extrañado-

- ¡Solo lo quiero! Ahora, llévame junto a él, antes que suceda.- le dije de manera autoritaria, y de un momento a otro, sentí, y supe que por ultima vez, la sensación gelatinosa en mi mano.

Cuando abrí los ojos, me encontraba a unos metros del borde de los acantilados.

Y como lo supuse, Edward estaba ahí, sacándose la camisa. No había que ser muy inteligente para saber que era una de las pocas formas de morir en Forks, sin que alguien te salve la vida antes.

Me acerqué a él, y puse una de mis manos en su hombro desnudo.

- Edward- susurré, aunque sabía que no me oiría- Edward por favor- volví a suplicar, pero era como hablarle a una pared. Se sacó uno de sus zapatos con un pie, y luego repitió el proceso. Y yo, estaba entrando en la desesperación. - Tu no quieres esto Edward. Dios Edward ¡Escúchame!- Chillé

Sentí que el tiempo se detenía y un nudo se me formaba en el estomago en el momento en el que él flexionó las piernas para saltar y pronuncio mi nombre. No podía permitir eso, no podía ser yo la culpable de su muerte. Es algo con lo que no podría... seguir, ni viva, ni muerta podría soportar eso.

Cuando lo vi saltar, el nudo en mi estomago se apretó y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mi rostro.

Esto no me podía estar pasando a mi.

Sin pensármelo dos veces, corrí tras de él, y me lance del acantilado sin pensarlo.

Podía ver a Edward caer, y la sonrisa en su cara mientras lo hacía. Las ojeras que habían bajo sus ojos no hacían que fuera menos hermoso que de costumbre, y verlo sonreír hizo que mi corazón saltara en mi pecho.

Cerré los ojos cuando estaba por caer al agua, en cualquier momento sentiría el frío del agua helada...

Esperé y esperé.

Pero nunca llegó.

En cambio un temblor recorrió todo mi cuerpo, como si estuviera en un terremoto, y luego de escuchar un leve _'ouch'_ de parte de alguien, sentí un peso exagerado en mi pecho, que me cortó la respiración.

- ¡Emmett, ya deja a tu hermana en paz!- el gruñido de mi papá me saco de lugar. ¿Que hacía él aquí? ¿Y por qué Emmett podía molestarme si estaba muerta?-

-¡Vamos! Levántate bella durmienteeeeee!- abrí los ojos desmesuradamente ante el chillido de mi hermano en mi oído, y la luz me cegó.

¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

Cuando dejé de sentir el paso de Emmett sobre mi, me senté en la cama y miré hacia todos lados.

Estaba en mi habitación.

En mi cama.

Y no estaba muerta.

¡No estaba muerta!

Lo que significaba que...

Nunca habían un acto en mi honor, Renée no había venido, Edward nunca había declarado que me amaba...

¡Y tampoco había intentado suicidarse!

Una sonrisa inmensa se posó en mis labios.

- ¿Qué te pasa hermanita? Estás muy feliz esta mañana, y eso que aún no te damos la buena noticia- comentó Emmett sentándose a mi lado en mi cama-

- No me pasa nada, pero... ¿Cual es la noticia?- pregunté, sin prestarle mucha atención, y aún pensando en el extraño sueño.

- ¡Mamá viene en dos días a visitarnos!- gritó como un niño pequeño, aunque estuviera a pocos meses de ser padre-

Tarde en entender del todo lo que decía, el sueño había sido tan real, que seguía medio ida. Cuando entendí lo que dijo, sonreí. Extrañaba a mi madre.

Me quede pensando en el sueño mucho tiempo, hasta que entendí algo.

Si no le confesaba a Edward lo que sentía por él, algún día sería muy tarde y me arrepentiría.

Y la verdad, prefería perderlo por no ser correspondida, que por cobardía.

Me paré de la cama y comencé a vestirme sin nisiquiera fijarme en lo que me ponía. Si iba a hacer algo, lo haría ahora.

Luego de cambiarme el pijama por ropa apta para salir a la calle, comencé a bajar las escaleras.

- ¿Quieres desayunar? - preguntó mi padre. Obviamente había comprado de comer por la visita de mi hermano. No contesté- Bella, te estoy hablando, quieres algo de-

Su voz fue cortada cuando cerré la puerta tras de mi, y corrí a mi camioneta. Con un fuerte estruendo la encendí, y conduje hasta la casa de Edward.

Unos 20 minutos después- aunque habría tardado 10 en un auto normal- llegué a la casa de los Cullen y toqué la puerta.

- Hey Bella, ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Esme cuando abrió-

- Bien, ehh... ¿Está Edward?- no estaba siendo educada con Esme, bueno, en realidad no estaba siendo educada con nadie, pero estaba apurada. Si me arrepentía, no se lo diría nunca.

- Si, sube, se levanto hace una hora. Está en su habitación-

Cuando Esme me dejó entrar, corrí hacia las escaleras, y comencé a subir de a dos escalones, apresurada. Una vez en el tercer piso, algo cansada por el ejercicio reciente, fui hasta el cuarto de Edward y abrí la puerta sin golpear antes.

Bien, hoy no era mi mejor día, estaba siendo demasiado mal educada.

- ¿Pero qué mierd- me miró extrañado- Bella, ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó mientras que me miraba preocupado.

- ¿De qué color son los ojos de la chica de la que estás enamorado?- no estaba para rodeos, y quería confesarme hoy, pero si me decía que los ojos de la muchacha eran verdes, celestes, pardos, avellanas, negros, o hasta violetas, me tomaría todo con más calma.

No pude descifrar las expresiones de su cara exactamente, pero me pareció ver comprensión y temor en ella.

- Cafés- contestó en un susurro, y yo me acerque lentamente a él.

Estaba sentando en una silla frente a su escritorio, de esas que giran, mirando fijamente sus manos avergonzado.

Me arrodille frente a él y lo miré por un rato, cuando noté que no iba a reaccionar, lo tomé de la barbilla y lo obligue a mirarme.

Luego de mucho tiempo mirándonos a los ojos, conseguí el valor suficiente para decir esas dos palabras que lo cambiarían todo.

- Te amo- susurré, y sin esperar una respuesta, acerqué mis labios a los suyos, fundiéndonos en un beso dulce.

Todo lo que necesitaba saber, para confirmar que yo era esa chica a la que amaba, me lo dijeron sus labios.

**Fin.**

* * *

**N/A: Bien, acá les traigo una idea nueva. Hace muchismo comencé a escribirlo y lo dejé por la mitad, y bueno, en estos días lo retomé.**

**Es solo esto, un one-shot, no va a tener una continuación, pero bueno, espero que les guste y que me dejen muchos reviews. Si no tienen cuenta en fanfiction igual pueden dejar un review.**

**Díganme su opinión respecto a si les gustó o no, si es un asco, si esta bien. Cualquier cosa, díganlo, no se lo guarden.**

**No tengo más que decir.**

**Un beso grande a todas.**

**~Roo-ParamoreTJR**


End file.
